ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Interspatial Teleportation Unit
The Interspatial Teleportation UnitDonatello (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2014) (Comic p.6). Donatello says: "These are the schematics for the Fugitoid's Interspatial Teleportation Unit." (also known as Interspatial Transportation Unit)Egon Spengler (2015). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2015) (Comic p.13). Egon says: "If we don't correct the issue fast, it'll fry key components in the Interspatial Transportation Unit -- components we don't have the time to replace!" is advanced alien technology capable of teleporting to other planets, across a planet or to another dimension. History Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Krang had a Interspatial Teleportation Unit built somewhere in feudal Japan during the Muromachi Period. A traditional torii shrine was modified with Krang's teleportation technology. Krang would periodically take the teleporter to this location and meet with Kitsune to give new orders, get a progress report, and transport Mutagen. Chi-You detected the teleporter's power and journeyed across the sea to Japan to investigate. After Krang emerged from the teleporter's portal, Chi-You flew into a rage and attacked Kitsune. Kitsune tossed him into the portal. Due to safeguards built into the device, Chi-You was stranded in a state of eternal limbo.Krang (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2014) (Comic p.5). Krang says: "There are safeguards on this portal to prevent unwanted incursion. He won't be able to enter my world... nor will be able to simply turn back. At best he has been destroyed. At worst, irretrievably lost and aware of every second. A hellish, eternal limbo." Eventually, Kitsune and Oroku Saki ambushed Krang at the teleporter. They stole Mutagen, forced Krang through the portal and destroyed it. In the present era, another teleporter was built on Burnow Island. The Fugitoid drafted his own schematics of the the unit and it came into Donatello's possession. He teamed up with Harold Lillja and April O'Neil to build their own unit. After a couple weeks, it was completed.Donatello (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2014) (Comic p.21). Donatello says: "It took weeks. And I had lot's of help." Once they finished working through a couple bugs, it ready to go in Harold's Laboratory. Donatello was able to teleport to and from a nearby parking lot but he wanted to do a true field test. He called in his brothers and Casey Jones to attempt a teleportation to The Lair. To ease concerns, Harold tested the unit. He threw an apple into the portal and it reappeared elsewhere, nailing Casey in the back of the head. The Turtles, April, and Casey went through the next portal. However, Harold was distracted with a fly and accidentally hit the Spatial Dimension switch. Ghostbusters The Turtles, April, and Casey were transported to another dimension, one occupied by the Ghostbusters. They arrived in an equivalent location to the coordinates of their lair, the Emmanuel Baptist Church. They used the correct coordinates but were a fraction of a decimal point away from the proper dimensional wavelength.Ray Stantz (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2014) (Comic p.6). Ray says: "Ah! So you landed in presumably the right spot -- just a fraction of a decimal point away from the proper dimensional wavelength?" To compound matters, Chi-You was also freed and manifested in a more powerful ethereal form. Egon took readings of the Turtles and April and determined they were emitting a low-level phase variance at the cellular level. The readings verified they were out of sync with the dimensional plane and were connected to the dimensional breach.Egon Spengler (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2014) (Comic p.5). Egon says: "All of them, even the woman are emitting a low-level phase variance at the cellular level -- they're out of sync with this dimension which matches in part the readings I took from the entity." In effect, the readings were an energy signature crucial to returning to their proper dimension. As time passed, the readings would degrade to a point where they couldn't return. At most 72 hours.Egon Spengler (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2014) (Comic p.21). Egon says: "The data is degrading. I believe that that energy signature is the key to returning you to your proper dimension. If it degrades too far, you'll risk being lost forever."Egon Spengler (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2014) (Comic p.21). Egon says: "I estimate 72 hours. Possibly less." After Donatello showed the teleportation unit schematics to Egon and Ray, Ray was pretty sure there were spare parts at the Firehouse that could be used to jury rig a replacement to get them home and power it with the Containment Unit.Ray Stantz (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2014) (Comic p.19). Ray says: "Based on those transporter schematics, I'm pretty sure we have the spare parts to help you jury rig a replacement. But it's going to need plenty of juice if we're going to get you home." Chi-You planned to take over the planet then force the Turtles to build another Interspatial Teleportation Unit so that he could find other worlds to conquer. Several hours later, the Thralls of Chi-You invaded the Firehouse. Egon and Donatello pressed on. After Casey triggered the Electromagnetic Pulse Emitter, the teleportation unit was powered on for the first time. Despite the calculations made, it still caused an intense drain on the Containment Unit's power supply and threatened to cause a rupture then a very, very big explosion. To make matters worse, they had to stabilize the grid quickly or risk frying key components of the teleportation unit they had no time to replace.Egon Spengler (2015). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2015) (Comic p.13). Egon says: "I miscalculated the intense drain an interspatial portal would be on the containment grid's power supply."Egon Spengler (2015). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2015) (Comic p.9). Egon says: "But we'll worry about that later. Right now we need to stabilize the containment grid before it ruptures itself and causes a very big, very bad explosion." While the others dealt with Chi-You, Egon and Donatello were able to prevent utter devastation and successfully powered the teleportation unit on. A short while later, the Turtles, Casey and April entered the portal and returned home to their proper dimension. Winston had Egon change the Turtles' coordinates from their lair to the edge of the universe. He threw the Trap holding Chi-You through the portal and stranded it in Proxima Centauri. The teleportation unit was rarely used afterward out of concern an accident might occur and one or more of the Ghostbusters would be trapped in another dimension or limbo.Winston Zeddemore (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1" (2015) (Comic p.20). Winston says: "Like Pete said, we were stuck in an other-dimensional limbo once -- and I'm in no hurry to accidentally wind up in another one. Far as I'm concerned, this thing can stay off." The Ghostbusters later encountered parallel versions of themselves in the Firehouse. They compared notes then went to the basement. Egon explained if he collected enough biometric data, he could send them back to their home dimension.Egon Spengler (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1" (2015) (Comic p.20). Egon says: "With enough biometric data, we can use it to send you home." The parallel Ray was amazed at a device with infinite extradimensional capabilities and pleaded with the others to build one for themselves.Ray Stantz (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1" (2015) (Comic p.21). Ray says: "It's really an Interspatial Teleportation Unit with infinite extra-dimensional capabilities?"Ray Stantz (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1" (2015) (Comic p.21). Ray says: "I'd love to build one of our own! How 'bout it guys? Can we?!" Ray donned an Ecto-Suit and went through the teleportation unit into the alternate Ghostbusters' home dimension. Winston held onto the tether attached to the suit and kept the portal in flux and give Ray an easy way back. A short time later, Ray returned through the unit's portal but was covered in Slimer's ectoplasm. The NES Advantage Controller used to maneuver the Statue of Liberty was salvaged and repurposed for a console connected to the teleportation unit. After Proteus captured the other team of Ghostbusters, Winston raced down to the basement in order to use the teleportation unit to mount a rescue. Ananke appeared in the unit's arch and tried to tell him he wasn't leaving them in enemy hands. She explained their fate was secure and they were back in their home dimension. She even added the teleportation unit wouldn't take Winston to them anyway. Winston conceded to her point that they wouldn't stay trapped. While working out some bugs on the teleportation unit, Ray was paid a visit by Ron Alexander. Alexander heard rumors of new tech and wanted to check it out during his vacation. He used the Chicago franchise agreement to justify the visit. When Ray went to answer the front desk phone, Ron stuck his head through the active portal and saw about eight Doom Ghosts. In order to decipher Egon's notes on the Rauoskinna, the Ghostbusters needed another Egon. Peter, Winston, and Janine used the teleportation unit to travel to the parallel dimension of the Ghostbusters they recently met. While Kylie Griffin, Jenny Moran, and Special Agent Melanie Ortiz awaited their return, a Granny Gross ghost crossed over through the unit. Luckily, the Ghostbusters returned through the unit and captured the ghost. A week after a Coney Island case, Kylie showed the Interspatial Teleportation Unit to Cait Banner, Zoe Zawadzki, and Evan Torres. At first they didn't know why it was "cool" and mistook it for a next generation TV. Kylie opened a portal and stuck her hand through. They were amazed. Cait wondered why they didn't use it to get rich. Kylie explained how Egon built it with Donatello then stated they limited transport to alternate versions of New York. Evan stuck his head through the portal and saw a park. Kylie yanked him back and revealed they observed a lot of alternate teams of Ghostbusters. A ghost on the other side flew towards the portal but Kylie ran back to the console and shut it off just in time. Without any proper supervision, the students turned the teleportation unit on and demonstrated a live portal to their new classmate, Garrett Parker. Evan assured him it was safe to put his hand through. Garrett felt a breeze but then a large ghost latched on his arm and tried to pull him into the other dimension. Evan and Cait tried to hold Garrett back as Zoe tried to remember how to turn it off. She hit the red button and closed the portal. Garrett's excitement about the incident was short-lived. Janine found them and read them the riot act. The teleportation unit wasn't used since. A couple weeks later, the Ghostbusters encountered a team of Ghostbusters from another dimension after they took readings off twin Statues of Liberty. Egon confirmed a state of pronounced flux off of Abby Yates and their dimensions were in a state of overlap. Ray started to explain the existence of parallel realities but stopped himself and decided to just show them the teleportation unit in the basement. Ray revealed the Statues' readings matched readings from the last time the unit was used then he invited Jillian Holtzmann to interact with the open portal. As soon as she put her hand in, it emerged from the portal above her arm. The frequency fluctuation wasn't enough and Abby requested more proof like a control in an experiment. Egon opened a portal to the dimension inhabited by the Ghostbusters they helped with fighting Proteus. Holtzmann shoved her head through and observed that dimension's Peter and Egon. Holtzmann reported back to the others. Ray and Egon shared their theory on seeding the Multiverse with the idea of Ghostbusters. After Abby and Egon took readings at City Hall Park, he decided they needed more information about what happened when the pilot team used the teleportation unit. Egon called Jenny and asked if Ray's students were with her. They weren't but Jenny informed him they had a class scheduled the next day. After Donatello crossed over, only to be kidnapped by The Collectors, Egon gathered some trace ectoplasm left behind and analyzed it to learn the dimensional frequency of the Collectors' Limbo. Roughly three weeks later, Egon used the teleportation unit to open a portal to the limbo. Peter, Ray, and Winston went through and found the Turtles. Only Donatello went through to the Firehouse while the others used Remote Portal Access Bands to access the teleportation unit and open random portals to other dimensions, all to lead the Collectors' on a wild goose chase and buy some time.Egon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1" (2017) (Comic p.18). Egon Spengler says: "The gauntlets provide a direct link to our own transdimensional portal -- allowing remotely accessed jumps." Egon revealed the idea was to combine the portal technology with the Trap to directly transport the four Collectors into the Containment Unit. He needed Donatello's help to recreate the original technology, as he and Ray modified their unit immensely, rather than spend days on trial and error.Egon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2" (2017) (Comic p.4). Egon Spengler says: "Er... you're more familiar with the unmodified technology, which we need to recreate." And Ray might have lost the notes Donatello left behind when Egon was temporarily dead.Donatello (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2" (2017) (Comic p.4). Donatello says: "You didn't lose the notes I left behind did you?"Egon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2" (2017) (Comic p.5). Egon Spengler says: "If it makes you feel any better, I think Ray lost it while I was dead." Once the next set of modifications on the Trap-Gate was completed, Egon decided it was time to contact the others. Donatello checked the signals from the trackers on the Remote Portal Access Bands and realized they were all in the same place. Fearing the worst, they ran down to the basement and used the teleportation unit. Donatello went through the portal with his Proton Weapon and entered a Garden Dimension. After the Collectors were trapped in the Containment Unit, the Turtles departed through the teleportation unit to their dimension. Two days after the Connla incident, Holtzmann met with Ron Alexander at a Pequod's located next to a Dick's Pizza. Holtzmann agreed to work with him on building a teleporation unit of their own and wanted to talk about exactly what they would need to recreate it. Ron and Holtzmann succeeded in making their own teleportation unit in secret with the help of a Remote Portal Access Band to fiddle with. However, it wasn't exactly like the Ghostbusters' version. Unable to duplicate an autonomous trans-dimensional portal, they essentially built a larger version of the Remote Portal Access Band and piggybacked off the original unit.Jillian Holtzmann (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1" (2018) (Comic p.17). Jillian Holtzmann says: "I mean big talk aside, we couldn't quite duplicate an autonomous trans-dimensional portal, so we built a larger scale remote-access as a first step. This thing is still piggybacking off Stantzy's original." Completely unaware of the second unit, Ray and Egon prepared an experiment to observe the inside of the Containment Unit. They only had to make sure there wasn't a direct connection to the Containment Unit when they turned on the teleportation unit. They retired for lunch and Ray confidently left on the interdimensional transport array because it was running a diagnostic to sync up with the monitoring equipment. He left a note stating not to turn it off. Peter attempted to deposit a ghost into the Containment Unit the same time Ron and Holtzmann tested their unit. Peter noticed the teleportation unit turn on and was about to turn it off but the basement was enveloped in a white flash. Peter was taken to a hospital a few blocks away. Ray pointed out the improbable timing of the teleportation unit diagnostic, the remotely accessed portal, and Peter depositing a Trap. He only saw a blown capacitor in the Containment Unit but Egon discovered several major entities were missing. Egon realized the structural integrity was compromised but Gareth Dibello was suddenly released. He took control of a Proton Pack and fired at Holtzmann while the others took cover. The teleportation unit activated and several miniature portals were generated. Dibello flew through one with Holtzmann but she got stuck halfway. Egon and Ray pulled Holtzmann back into the basement, with part of Dibello's arm, just in time before the portal closed. Egon looked at the logs and realized all the missing entities used similar portals to go to other dimensions. As a measure to contain the situation, Ray and Egon moved the teleportation unit and its equipment to the Warehouse. In order to capture and return all the entities in the quickest and most efficient manner, the Ghostbusters brought in the support staff, Chicago Ghostbusters, and nine teams from other dimensions they worked with before. After the field teams went through, a massive spike affected the portal. The rosters of most of the teams were shuffled around. Kevin Tanaka noticed one of the lights turned on. Zoe told him it meant the teleportation unit was about to activate. Kevin wondered if that meant everything was okay. Egon 68-E concluded they were worried about nothing. Mike noted the field teams managed to return the bulk of the escaped ghosts, further breaches were contained, and Peck seemed to have relaxed. Mike declared he loved it when everything was in order. Only Ron fell through the portal and no one else. Tiamat hijacked several portals and redirected the others to the Collectors' Limbo. The Interspatial Teleportation Unit activated and the field teams returned starting with Peter declaring the conquering heroes had returned. Ray asked how long they were gone. Egon 68-E told him it was about six days since their last communication. Ray was satisfied and declared they pulled off a miracle. Kevin Beckman answered the phone and handed it off to Ray. Despite the ghosts recaptured and the ghosts captured by the fill-in teams, the Containment Unit was still on the verge of total meltdown. With no other choice and no time left, Jenny sacrificed herself and went into the unit to stabilize it. Ray lost Jenny at 5:31 pm. He remembered Tiamat's final threat cursing them and Rachel Unglighter's warning there was always a price for dealing with gods. Overcome with anger, Ray shot the teleportation unit. Holtzmann objected but Peter asked if she heard what just happened then reckoned Egon could fix it in a couple of hours. Egon claimed less. Holtzmann rescinded her panic then reminded Ray about the Containment TV Monitor he and Egon were working on. Once the monitor was finished and they observed Jenny, Ray suggested to Egon they should probably limit their dimensional travel. Functions As a person goes through a portal, their atoms, the totality of their being, is torn apart and shunted into another universe.Narrator (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.1). Narrator says: Their atoms, the totality of their being, get torn apart and shunted into another universe... and they use this technology with impunity." When a portal is opened to an alternate dimension in the multiverse, it disturbs the psychokinetic energy that insulates the dimensional wall and can attract the notice of a capable entity like a ghost. It follows the energy and can use the portalNarrator (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #3" (2017) (Comic What Came Before page). Narrator says: "And then, of course, the open portal ruffles the psychokinetic energy that insulates the dimensional wall, and attracts a ghost."Ghostbusters Wiki Interview with Erik Burnham Part 3, Question 4 answer 12/14/15Kylie Griffin (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #8" (2016) (Comic p.11). Kylie says: "Well, we were thinking it might be possible that stray ghosts from their side might be attracted to the energy the interdimensional portal outs out!" The odds of such an event occurring were calculated to be 100 to 1.Kylie Griffin (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #8" (2016) (Comic p.12). Kylie says: "Well, the odds were 100 to 1!" The biometric security measure used to secure the Containment Unit was deemed incompatible with the teleportation unit. It remained insecured.Egon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.4). Egon Spengler says: "Well... the security we use on the Containment Unit was incompatible, and there are only so many hours in the day..." See Also *Transdimensional Portal *Remote Portal Access Band *Trap-Gate *Remote Access Teleportation Unit Trivia *The Ghostbusters' unit is visually based on The Real Ghostbusters' Transdimensional Portal. *On page 15 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #41, "Attack on Technodrome" Part One, Harold assured Donatello all the discrepancies were taken care of. Donatello, in response, alluded to "the discrepancy" from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #1 and the Ghostbusters.Donatello (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #41" (2014) (Comic p.15). Donatello says: "I'm not worried about those kinds of bugs... don't forget what happened last time with those Ghost guys." **In terms of continuity, not release date, the story arc starting in this issue took place right after Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #4. *On page 11 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, in panel 1, on the console is the Containment Unit Monitor from The Real Ghostbusters episode "X-Mas Marks the Spot". *On page 11 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, in panel 2, on the console above the button Kylie pushes is a mini flux capacitor from "Back to the Future". Erik Burnham originally scripted the Time Circuit but Dan Schoening drew the capacitor instead.Spook Central Facebook Erik Burnham reply #2 3/17/17 *On page 11 of Ghostbusters 101#1, in panel 2, in the lower left corner, is "...m Chamber" which appears to be a nod to the Plutonium Chamber from "Back to the Future" *On page 12 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, Evan likens the Interspatial Teleportation Unit to the Stargate, a device that allowed for instantaneous travel to other planets across the universe and a franchise of MGM Pictures. **Evan mentions MacGyver. The actor who portrayed MacGyver originally was Richard Dean Anderson. He later portrayed Jack O'Neill, one of the original lead characters, in the three Stargate television series. The first series, SG-1, started on July 27, 1997. **Zoe alludes to Kurt Russell, who portrayed R.J. MacReady in "The Thing" (June 25, 1982) and Jack O'Neil in the original "Stargate" movie (October 28, 1994). *On page 14 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, in panel 3, in the upper left corner is "Ridiculous Speed" - a nod to "Space Balls" when Helmet orders the ship to go to Ludicrous Speed. *On page 14 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, in panel 3, in the upper right corner is "Percent Power" - a nod to "Back to the Future". It was one of the dials from the DeLorean near the Plutonium Chamber. *On page 15 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, in panel 1, on the screen is the Crypto-Smasher v3.10 used by Gary and Wyatt in "Weird Science" to hack the military. *The teleportation unit is alluded to in the story title of Ghostbusters 101 #2, "Let's Show the New Guy the Magic Door in the Basement". *On page 12 of Ghostbusters 101 #4, Egon refers to the teleporter as the Transdimensional Portal, what its counterpart was called in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Copycat" Appearances IDW Comics *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #1 **Issue #2 ***Mentioned on page six by DonatelloDonatello (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2014) (Comic p.6). Donatello says: "We were in the middle of testing an Interspatial Teleportation Unit, when there was a gli--an unknown variable." ***Schematics seen on page seven ***Alluded to on page nine by Chi-YouChi-You (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2014) (Comic p.9). Chi-You says: "And when that is done Casey Jones... your mutant companions will rebuild the machine that freed me so that I may find other worlds to conquer." ***Alluded to on page 15 by Ray StantzRay Stantz (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2014) (Comic p.15). Ray says: "But think of it like this - you're a mutant who built a dimensional portal and wound up on another world." ***Alluded to on page 19 by Ray Stantz ***Alluded to on page 21 by Ray Stantz and Donatello **Issue #4 *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #1 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 *Ghostbusters Annual 2015 **"Just a Peek" *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #8 ***Ghostbusters International #9 ****On the Dramatis Personae page, the unit begins to be alluded to in Egon Spengler/Animated's biography for the remainder of the volume.Narrator (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #9" (2016) (Comic p. Dramatis Personae). Narrator says: "Yes, it's true. The Ghostbusters have a dimensional doorway. Let that sink in." *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **Mentioned on Dramatis Personae Page in Egon's biographyDramatis Personae (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic Dramatis Personae). Line reads: "He also built an interdimensional transport device with a mutant from another earth and c'mon, that's impressive." *Ghostbusters 101 **Ghostbusters 101 #1 **Ghostbusters 101 #2 **Ghostbusters 101 #3 **Ghostbusters 101 #4 ***Mentioned on page 12 by Egon SpenglerEgon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #4" (2017) (Comic p.12). Egon Spengler says: "This happened after some of Ray's students accessed the Trans-Dimensional Portal." **Ghostbusters 101 #5 ***Alluded to by Egon on page 4.Egon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.4). Egon Spengler says: "From what you all described, the dimensional door shut with enough of the ghost's spectral mass on this side of the gate to tether it to both dimensions." **Ghostbusters 101 #6 ***Mentioned in the What Came Before page. What Came Before Page (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #6" (2017) (Comic What Came Before Page). Narrator says: "Because of a hiccup with the original Ghostbusters' trans-dimensional portal, a ghost has been trapped between two dimensions, drawing psychokinetic energy and bringing the two universes together." ***Alluded to by Kylie on page 6.|Kylie Griffin (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #6" (2017) (Comic p.6). Kylie Griffin says: "I was stupid and showed some of Ray's 101 cadets the portal." ***Alluded to by Holtzmann on page 19.Jillian Holtzmann (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #6" (2017) (Comic p.19). Jillian Holtzmann says: "Maybe we should whip us up a dimensional portal, too, so we can drop in on your as easy as you drop in on us." *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 **Issue #1 **Issue #2 ***Mentioned by Donatello on page 1.Donatello (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2" (2017) (Comic p.1). Donatello says: "I really am amazed at the modifications you and Ray made to the Trans-Dimensional Portal." **Issue #4 ***Alluded to by Egon on page 18.Egon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4" (2017) (Comic p.18). Egon Spengler says: "We need to get to the portal... Now!" **Issue #5 *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 **Alluded to by Ron on page 11. Ron Alexander (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2018" (2018) (Comic p.11). Ron Alexander says: "Althought, before I go, I would like to get the schematics for all that new equipment you're hoarding in the basement." **Alluded to by Egon on page 12. Egon Spengler (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2018" (2018) (Comic p.12). Egon Spengler says: "That said, the Chicago branch has no need for a dimensional portal." **Alluded to by Holtzmann on page 40. Jillian Holtzmann (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2018" (2018) (Comic p.40). Jillian Holtzmann says: "Let's talk about exactly what we'll need to build a dimensional portal of our own, huh?" *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 ***Alluded to by Kevin on on page 3.Kevin Tanaka (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3" (2018) (Comic p.3). Kevin Tanaka says: "Dr. Stantz and Dr. Spengler moved the dimensional transport equipment to the Warehouse to try and contain the situation then called in all of the otherdimensional Ghostbusters they'd made contact with to help retrieval efforts." **Issue #4 **Issue #5 ***Alluded to by Peck on page 2.Walter Peck (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.2). Walter Peck says: "Now look -- I was told the Ghostbusters have left the world, their Containment Unit is... is leaking dangerous ghosts, and there were some massive problems with that teleportation thing." **Issue #6 ***Alluded to in 50-S Memo on page 21.50-S Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6" (2018) (Comic p.21). 50-S reads: "Dimension 50-S is the closest to our own that we have discovered; its two major differences are that its timeline seems to be about 20 years ahead of our own, and the original Ghostbusters of this dimension--Stantz, et.al--did not seem to have access to transdimensional portal technology." **Issue #7 **Issue #8 References Gallery InterspatialTeleportationUnit01.jpg|Krang's during Muromachi Period, as seen in Turtles' dimension InterspatialTeleportationUnit02.jpg|Krang's during Muromachi Period, as seen in Turtles' dimension InterspatialTeleportationUnit03.jpg|As seen in Harold's Lab in Turtles' dimension InterspatialTeleportationUnit04.jpg|As seen in Harold's Lab in Turtles' dimension InterspatialTeleportationUnit05.jpg|As seen in Harold's Lab in Turtles' dimension InterspatialTeleportationUnit06.jpg|As seen in Harold's Lab in Turtles' dimension InterspatialTeleportationUnit07.jpg|Spatial Dimension switch seen in Harold's Lab in Turtles' dimension InterspatialTeleportationUnit08.jpg|Schematics seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2 InterspatialTeleportationUnit09.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 InterspatialTeleportationUnit10.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 InterspatialTeleportationUnit11.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 InterspatialTeleportationUnit12.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 InterspatialTeleportationUnit13.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 InterspatialTeleportationUnit14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 EctoSuit03.jpg|Side of teleportation unit seen in Get Real Issue #3 EctoSuit11.jpg|Ray emerging from open portal in Get Real Issue #3 InterspatialTeleportationUnit15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 InterspatialTeleportationUnit16.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 InterspatialTeleportationUnit17.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 KylieGriffinIDW75.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101#1 CaitBanner10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101#1 InterspatialTeleportationUnit18.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 InterspatialTeleportationUnit19.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 InterspatialTeleportationUnit20.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 InterspatialTeleportationUnit21.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 InterspatialTeleportationUnit22.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 InterspatialTeleportationUnit23.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 InterspatialTeleportationUnit24.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 InterspatialTeleportationUnit25.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 InterspatialTeleportationUnit26.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 InterspatialTeleportationUnit27.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 InterspatialTeleportationUnit28.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 InterspatialTeleportationUnit30.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 Category:Equipment Category:IDW Equipment